Mere DIL Mein Aaj kya Hai (MDMAKH)
by kdlove-uall
Summary: A sequel of Meri Sohni...starting a new relationship right after their marriage...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys…This is sequel of - **Meri Sohni…**

**Dedicated to** - all Abhrika lovers…

Tarika nd Abhi got married nd now its their first Night…A night which have great importance in everybody's life…esp. girl's life…Tarika was sitting on decorated bed nd her room was fully decorated …

Abhi was outside nd after all the masti nd mazak with cid team including his best buddy Daya…they pushes him into room…

**All sing in loud tone**_** - do dil mil rahe hain magar chupke chupke…sab ko ho rahi hai khabar chupke chupke…**_nd all laugh nd run from there after some time…

**Abhi** locked the door…look at Tarika…who was sitting on bed as his dulhan she looks scared more than excited when Abhi move closer to her…Tarika shivers…she shrinks her body…her heart was hitting her chest…she was full of fear… excitement… nd happiness…don't know what to react…all types of emotions coming nd going in her mind…which a girl can easily understand… its not the first time they are sitting close to each other but they never cross the limit nd keep themselves for each other for this special day…nd it's a very different nd strange feeling that every girl has gone through one day…

she too waited long for this unforgettable day of her life…but today her body was not co-operating with her heart…she was feeling as if will die if Abhi touché her body…she wants to spent whole night talking with Abhijeet…nothing else…but she was confused too to say him this thing…don't know what to say what to not nd how to say… being a strong girl is different thing…but at this point every girl got scared as its very unforgettable experience of her life…which is full of pleasure… love…fear….pain nd everything…

**Tarika (thinking)** - ye kya ho gya mujhe…kitni besabr thi main is din ke liye ke …kab Abhi ki dulhan banu…aur main hamesha hamesha ke liye uski ho jau…aur jab… aaj wo din a gya hai…to…to…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…aaj ke pehle kabhi mujhe aisa ehsaas nahi hua…nd she tried to control her nervousness…

**Abhi **clearing his throat nd sat near her on bed… hold her hand gently… which were placed on her knees….she shivers …nd presses her lips together… with deep breath…she wipe sweat from her face …Abhi was well aware of her condition…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Tarika…nd he place his hand under her chin nd turn her face up…bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho tum…kitna intezaar kiya maine tumhara aur aaj…hamare sapna sach hua…

**Tarika (hardly speaks)** - Abhi…nd breathed heavily again…she didn't match eyes with her….nd she turn her face down immediately…

Abhi smiles nd than hugged her tightly…she too hugged him but lightly…nd placed her head on his chest…nd closes her eyes…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Tarika…tum khush ho…

**Tarika (low tone)** - haan Abhi…bahut khush….tumhe pakar…

**Abhi **- kaisa lag raha hai aaj…jab hum dono ek hone ja rahe hain…tan aur mann se…

**Tarika** **(unintentionally)** - bahut dar…nd she sudden look at Abhi's face…

**Abhi (separating her nd surprised on her answer)** - darr… mujhse? Apne Abhi se…

**Tarika (turn her face down)** - m…m sorry Abhi…tum…mera matlab hai ek ladki ke liye…ye sab…plz galat mat samjhna…Fear was clearly seen on her face…

**Abhi** **(soft tone holding her face in his hands)** - jaan kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum…main bura kyu manuga… aur ye sab tum mujhse nahi kahogi to kis se kahogi…Tarika relieved a bit…their conversation break from someone knocking on the door…

**Abhi thinking** - ye kaun a gya is waqt…zarur Daya hoga…nd he get up from bed nd opens the door…

**Abhi (on seeing Daya nd Vivek speaks in low tone)** - tum…tum log gaye nahi abhi tak…

**Daya** - haan wo hum…ja hi rahe the…disturb to nahi kiya tum dono ko...

**Abhi (showing anger)** - Daya ke bachhe…bahut sahi time par aye ho tum log…looking at Vivek - aur Vivek…dekhta hu main tumhe baad mein…tum bhi iske saath mil gaye…

Vivek move backward with fear…nd look at Daya…

**Vivek (scared tone)** - Sir…main ja raha hu…nd he run downstairs…

**Daya (trying to stop him)** - are Vivek…ruk yaar…

**Daya (hiding his laugh nd look at Abhi)** - sorry sorry…main to tumhe ye dene aya tha…nd he handover a DVD to Abhi…plz ye zarur sun na…bahut kaam ayegi…and all the best...

Abhi was about to hit him… he ran away saying bye to him…

Abhi smiles on him nd close the door again…nd turn towards music system…

**Tarika (hesitating) **- Abhi…Daya tha?

**Abhi **- haan ye DVD dekar gya hai aur sun ne ke liye bola hai… sunogi tum…nd he put dvd in music system nd sat near her with remote in his hands…

**Tarika** - sure…at this time everything is helping her to down her fear… she took a deep sigh at least she got some more time…

Abhi turn on the music system…A loud music hit their ear drums…

_**Song - Yahoo…chahe koi mujhe jungle kahe…kehne do g kehta rahe…hum pyar ke…**_

They both look at each other with shock nd Abhi tried to turn off the music in hurry but it plays next song…

_**Song - Rukmani…rukmani…shaadi ke baad kya kya hua…**_

Tarika turn her face downward nd blushed…Abhi lunged towards music system nd turn off from main switch…

Tarika controls a bit but unable to stop herself from laughing…Abhi feels little embarrass but on seeing Tarika relieved nd laughing he laughed too…nd sat near her…

**Abhi** **(low tone) **- ye Daya bhi na…kabhi baaz nahi ayega apni harkton se…thinking - Subah mil beta batata hu tujhe…itni mushkil se mood banaya tha…

Tarika smiles nd said nothing…

**Abhi** **(teasing tone) **- tumhe bahut hasi a rahi hai…uski harkton par… hain…haso haso…

**Tarika (stop laughing nd became serious again)** - sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** **(soft tone)** - its ok…mazak kar rah tha yaar…nd he sat near her…

Tarika again become scared but trying to be normal…

**Abhi (holding her again)** - achha to doosre gaane ke bare mein kya khyaal hai tumhara…

**Tarika (again give him scared look)** - Abhi…plz…tum…tum mujhe aur mat darao aisa keh kar…

**Abhi** **(laughs nd bit serious than) **- Tarika…ek baat kahu…

**Tarika** - kaho Abhi…

**Abhi (goes near her)** - tum dari hui bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…

nd than stand up on floor…nd gave her his hand…

**Abhi (moving his hand towards her) **- Tarika yahan ao…tumhe kisi se milwana hai…

**Tarika (hold his hand came down from bed nd stand in front of him)** - kis se Abhi…

**Abhi (bring her infront of mirror** **signal towards her) **- Mirror…tum roz roz mujhe dekh kar tang a gaye hoge…lekin aaj se tumhari kismet badal gay hai….tumhi aaj ke baad ek haseen chehra dekhna ko mila karega har roz…chalo main tumhe unse milwata hu…nd he hold tightly her in arms…inse milo…ye hai…Mrs. Abhijeet…jo meri Zindagi ka ahem hissa ban gayi hai aaj se…aur hamesha rahegi…aur aaj se is kamre mein mere saath rahengi…aur apko roz dekha karengi…nd he kiss her on cheeks…

**Tarika (realizes first time that her life really changes now…it gives her very nice feeling)** -Abhi…ye ehsaas bahut khoobsoorat hai…aur main bahut khush hu…Mrs. Abhijeet ban kar…

Abhi move his face to touch her lips…nd his hands goes on her back nd he opens the doris of her blouse…

**Tarika (her nervousness increases nd speaks in scared tone)** - Abhi…ek…ek minute…

**Abhi (seductive look nd tone)** - shhhh Tarika…kuch mat bolo nd he goes too close to her…cupped her face in his hands…she shivers again…he brings his lips very close to her…nd touched her upper lip gently…nd than start to kiss continuely… Abhi feels that she is not enjoying him nd understands very well that its hard for a girl for the first time…nd he found her scared nd nervous today…so he leaves her nd speaks…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - Tarika aaj…aaj ki raat hum sirf baatein Karenge…relax…Tum mere saath ho…is waqt mere liye yehi bahut hai…abb saari umar to hame saath hi rehna hai… **(look into her eyes nd say with shararat) **- aur baaki kal sahi…

**Tarika (blushed nd her eyes become wet too)** -Thanks Abhi…nd she turn her face down…abhi move ahead nd wrap his hands around her body…nd they separates after sometime…Abhi make her sit on bed nd told her to change clothes so she can sleep properly…she changes the clothes nd sit on bed…

Abhi put his head on her lap…she was rubbing her fingers in his hairs…and they spent 2-3 hrs talking about their wedding… what they feel… about emotions nd about their future…

Tarika was feeling comfortable now…nd they slept separately after sometime…

**Next Morning 6am **-

Tarika woke up…nd saw Abhi was not there…before she understands… Abhi enters the room with breakfast in his hands…

**Tarika (move towards Abhi) **- Abhi…tumne ….mujhe utha dete…

**Abhi **- relax jaan…hue niklna bhi hai…late ho rahe hain…tum jaldi se breakfast finish karlo…tab tak main tyar hota hu…

Tarika sat there…nd they did breakfast…after sometime they get ready… Tarika was sitting in front of mirror…wore red nd green heavy saree…luking gorgeous with Mangalsutra in her neck…bangles in her arms…Mehndi on her hands nd feet…Vermillion in her maang…nd she pick up a Bindi from packet nd apply it in-between her eyebrows…

**Abhi **stunned to see her nd goes near her nd hugged her from backside… nd starts to sing - _**re aye haye teri bindiya re…**_

Tarika blushed and gets up by trying to remove herself from his arms…

**Tarika** **(blushed)** - abhi chodo …kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi (holding her from backside nd speaks in seductive tone)** - chodne ke liye thode pakda hai jaan… nd give her a kiss on her neck gently…than kiss her on her back near neck…she shivers on his lip touch…

**Tarika (nervous tone)** - Abhi…dekho… hum late ho rahe hain…

**Abhi** - hone do…nd he turn her face towards his…pushed her towards wall…kiss her on neck roughly…Tarika's heart starts to run fast…nd their romance pauses with creepy sound of doorbell…

**Abhi (making annoyed face)** - ye kaun a gya kabaab mein haddi…

Tarika smiles nd turn her face downward…

**Abhi** **(showing anger)** - haso haso…bahut maza a raha hai mujhe tang karke…koi baat nai Madam…(Abhi pull her towards his chest with jerk) raat hone do…phir dekhte hai kaun ayega wahan…Tarika blushes nd smiles…nd he kissed on her forehead leave her nd move towards door…Tarika too followed him…

**Abhi (moving towards door)** - a raha hu yaar…kaun hai nd he opens the door…

Whole cid team was at on their door… including Daya…

**All team (shout loudly)** - Surpriseee….nd they enters inside…give them big flowers bouquets…Girls hug Tarika nd Boys hug Abhijeet…

Daya signals him about night…Abhi holds him from his arm nd keep him one side while others enters inside nd girls move towards Tarika to know how she feels…

**Daya (removing his grip)** - Boss chodo yaar…kyu bachhe ko tang kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** - bachhe kya aisi harkatein karte hain…

**Daya (trying to behave as if he did nothing)** - maine…maine kya kiya…

**Abhi (holding his ear)** - kya kiya? Wo dvd mein kya tha…hain.

**Daya** - k…kya tha dvd mein…kuch bhi to nahi…plz kaan chodo na pehle…

**Abhi (leaving his ear)** - tu baaz nai ayega apni shararton se…

**Daya (closing near him nd speaks in his ear)** - kyu boss…kuch faida nahi hua dvd ka…

Abhi give him anger look and he ran from there nd join others…nd move towards Tarika…

**Daya (look at Tarika)** - to Dr. Tarika apko Mrs. Abhijeet ban kar kaisa lag raha hai …

**Tarika (blushed nd look at Abhi)** -bahut achha lag raha hai…m proud to be Mrs. Abhijeet now…nd everyone claps there…

**Tasha (exciting tone) **- Sir hum sab apko bye bolne aye hain…socha jaane se pehle apse mil le…

**Kajal** - aur Sir…kal hamne bahut enjoy kiya aapki shaadi mein…

**Abhi **- Thanks aap sab ka…

**Freddy **-Sir…Thanks to hum sab ko apka kehna chahye…aakhir hame apki shaadi mein itna alag alag pakwaan khane ka mauka jo mila…

**Vivek** - Sir…hum ek week apko bahut miss karenge…

**Sachin** - haan Sir…ab aap ek hafta hame milenge nahin na…

**Freddy** - haan Sir…aur ACP Sir ne bhi ana tha lekin kisi meeting mein phas gaye wo…aur unhone aur Dr. Salunke ne apni best wishes bheeji hai apke liye…

**Abhi **- unhe hamare taraf se bahut bahut Thanks kehna…waise agar wo na bhi kehte to…hame maloom hai…un dono ka pyar aur Aashirwaad hamesha hamare saath hai…

Nd they took leave from them…boys put their luggages in qualis…after that they hug Abhi one by one…nd Abhi told them to take care…

**Sachin, Freddy nd Vivek** - Sir aap bhi apna khyaal rakhiye ga…aur hamare bhabhi ka bhi….nd they all laugh…

Today they r going on their honeymoon at Shimla….where ACP Sir did booking at reputed hotel for them …they will spent one week there days…nd this time Abhi didn't give chance to Daya to do any new shararat with them …both were very excited for their honeymoon…

**In Qualis**-

Daya is dropping them at airport…

Daya was driving nd Abhi was on passenger seat…nd was discussing something…and after half hour they reach at Airport…

**Daya (hugging Abhi nd become bit sad)** - boss…yaar main… bahut miss karuga tumhe…

**Abhi (separates him from hug nd pat on his cheek)** - apna khyaal rakhna samjhe…zyada pange mat lena…

**Daya (giving something to him)** - boss ye…

**Abhi (give him anger look)** - Daya….phir wahi…

**Daya** - boss…isme kuch aisa waisa nahin hai…pakaa….nd he hug him again…they leave from there…

**At 6pm**-

They reach at Shimla nd took taxi from there towards their hotel…

**In Taxi** -

**Abhi (holding Tarika's hand nd than kiss gently)** - Tarika remove her hand from his nd signals towards taxi driver…

**Abhi (holding her hand again)** - are abb to licence bhi hai mere paas… ab kyu ruku…

Tarika blushed nd smiles…turning her face towards window…nd was enjoying beautiful landscapes… after one hour they reach at hotel…took keys from reception nd enters their room…nd than he informed Daya that they reach at hotel…

Stunned to see their room…it was beautifully decorated…with flowers…roses were spread over bed nd stick to walls. ACP Sir did all intezams very well…bell boy place their luggage in room…

Abhi give him tip nd closes the door…nd holding Tarika in his arms…nd give a gentle kiss her on cheeks…

**Abhi (happy tone) **- ACP Sir ne to kamaal kar diya…hame yahan bhej kar…aur suna hai Shimla bahut khoobsoorat hai….aur abb aap saath hain to aur bhi khoobsoorat lagega …nd he opens the window…The View was stunning nd lovely…He hold Tarika's hand nd showed her the view…

**Tarika (blushing) **- Abhi…ye to bahut khoobsoorat lag raha hai…nd she turn towards him…abb chalo change kar lo…bahut thak gaye hoge tum…

**Abhi (tighten his grip)** - nahi g main to bilkul nahi thaka…

Tarika's heart begins to run fast….she presses her hand on face…Abhi smiles nd leaves her nd opens his luggage…remove his towel nd clothes and again moving towards Tarika - dono chalen…time bach jayega…

**Tarika (push him back)** - Abhi…plz jao…

Abhi smiles nd goes into washroom nd came after half an hour…

**Abhi (soft tone nd place his arms on his shoulders)** - Mrs. Abhijeet… aap bhi fresh ho jaiye…phir hum…nd he kissed her on her lips…

Tarika blushed again nd turn her face downward….she looked scared too…

**Abhi** - phir hum…bahar chalte hai khane…pause for a minute….nahi to aaj yehi kah lenge…kal se ghoomenge…looking at Tarika's face… (with shararat) aur phir Daya ki dvd bhi sun lenge kya kehta hai…

**Tarika** remove herself from his arms and pick up towel nd goes towards washroom to take shower…

Abhi orders two coffees in their room…nd receive his orders in 10 minutes…

Tarika came nd changes the clothes…she look more nd more stunning as she changes her dresses…it all makes Abhi's heart impatience…but he controls nd they went out for dinner…

Tarika eats very less due to nervousness nd they return to their room after one hour…its become too cold outside nd they were discussing about restaurant…its food…

As time was passing Tarika's fear increases…but she was happy too that she is going to start her married life very soon…

Abhi turn off the lights…room was filled with very low light bulbs… Bed was decorated with flowers and balloons and scented with various different aromas…

Abhi put the dvd in music player…song started…

_**Song -Mere rang mein rangne wali…pari ho ya ho pariyo ki rani…**_

Abhi move towards Tarika nd Tarika was standing near door with happiness nd fear on her face…holding heart shape rosy pillows in her arms…nd when Abhi goes closer to her…she starts to move backwards…

**Author's note**-

So Guys…did u like it…if yes plz review…

**Next chapter will post after ur reviews only… **


	2. Chapter 2

_** - Guys Thanks a lot for ur reviews nd very Sorry for late update…now enjoy this part by holding ur breaths ;) **_

_**Warning - Very Bold**__ language nd content used- read at ur own risk…_

_**Song - Mere rang mein rangne wali… pari ho ya ho…pariyon ki raani…**_

Tarika was dressed as bride again in Lehnga choli…Holding Heart shape rosy pillow in her hands tightly… Abhi moving towards Tarika nd Tarika was moving back with fear…nd was blushing badly…her hands were trembling…nd she stopped by w_all…_

_**Song continues - ya ho meri prem kahani….mere sawaalon ka jawaab do…doo...naaaaaaaa…**_

Abhi reach much closer to her…she starts to speaking in ghabrahat-

**Tarika (nervous tone) **- Abhi…wo…wo window…kitni thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…aur dekho kitna achha view hai…

**Abhi (kiss her neck…look at her with seductive eyes-smile nd hold her from waist…Tarika's heart begin to hit her chest)** - Abhi roll his finger on her face from forehead to chin…she shivers nd hold his hand…

_**Song continues - Bolo na kyu yeh Chand Sitare**__**…**__**takte hai yuh mukhde ko tumhare…music… Bolo na kyu yeh chand Sitare**__**…**__**takte hai yuh mukhde ko tumhare**_

**Tarika** **(scared tone)** - A…Abhi…

Abhi touched her lip nd start to kiss…his hand is on her waist…nd one is on her head holding her tightly…_**  
Song - Chuke badan ko hawa kyu mehki…raat bhi hai kyu behki Behki…Music…mere Sawaalon Ka Jawab do…doooo naaaaa…**_

_****_nd they seprate from kiss till they were out of breath…Tarika blushed badly nd turn her face downward…nd smiles…nd she was about to ran by pushing him…Abhi hold her hand immediately…

_**Song - Kyu Ho tum Sharmai Hui si**__**…**__**lagti Ho Kuch… ghabrai hui Si…music…**_

**Abhi** **(seductive tone)** - Tarika …main tumhe mehsoos karna chahta hu…tumhe poori tarah se paana chahta hu…Tarika look into his eyes with full love nd longing…

**Tarika **- Abhi…main…main bhi tumhe…paana chahti hu…tumhe pakar khud ko mukammal karna chahti hu…

Abhi smiles nd pulled her towards his chest with jerk…nd hold her tightly in his arms… Tarika hug him too….

**Abhi (looking into her scared eyes nd speaks in soft tone)** - I love u jaan…

**Tarika** **(nervous tone)** - I love u too Abhi…

_**Song- hoooo… kyu ho tum sharmai hui si…lagti ho kuch ghabrai hui si…**__**dhalka hua sa aanchal Kyu Hai…yeh mere dil mein hulchul Kyu hai…**_

Abhi than he rubs his hand on her back nd turn her face with jerk towards wall…than kiss on her back… than he opens Doris of her blouse nd start kiss roughly…

_**song - Dono taraf benaam si uljhan**__**…**__**jaise mile ho Dulha-Dulhan… music…ha ha dono taraf benaam si uljhan jaise mile ho dulha-dulhan…**_

Tarika was shrinking on his every touch…breathing heavily…than he turn her face towards him and start to kiss on her neck…nd lips…

Than he hold her in his arms nd moving toward bed...Tarika loose herself in his arms…He gently lie her on bed…Tarika turn her face on side nd her hairs covers her face…

Abhi remove his shirt…leaned over Tarika…

**Song** - _**dono ki aisi halat kyu hai…aakhir Itni Mohabbat kyu hai…**__**  
**__**Mere Sawaalon Ka Jawab do…do naaaa…music nd song finishes…**_

Abhi kissed on her back …he than remove hairs from her face nd kiss on her cheek nd pull her towards him…she hugged him nd buried her face in his chest…nd place her hands on his back…

_**Next song started- seductive sensational music…**_

_**Song (girl voice) - Hai rama ye kya hua….kyu aise hame satane lage…**_

_**(male voice) - tum itni pyari ho saamne hum kaboo mein kaiseee raheinnn…music…**_

Abhi than seprates her by kissing on her face nd neck…desperately…nd than moving downwards…she closes her eyes…He rolled his finger on her stomach nd than kissed….she rubs her hand on his head nd holding bed sheet tightly with other hand…

_**Song (female) - Jaao ji hummmm ko to aaaatiiii sharam hai….**_

_**(male)-teriiii… aiiiissssiii… ada pe… to fida hum hain**_

Than Abhi place his one hand on her leg nd start to move his hand upward while kissing her again…she shivers again on his touch…

He than place one hand on her half open blouse nd start to remove it gently…by brushing his lips her on shoulder nd coming downward gently…Tarika hold his hand tightly…Abhi kissed her again nd remove that…Tarika was dying due to blushing…

_**Song (female) -Tauba meri tauba ab kya sitam hai…Kaise zidd karne lage…Jaane tumne kya kya socha aage aage…Hum to ab darrne lage**_

Abhi than undress himself while lying on her…Tarika's heart start to run like horse…

He starts to brush his lips again on her neck nd than lips desperately…nd with one hand he was undressing Tarika…

_**(male) - Arre socha hai yehi raat aur din…Tujhe pyaar karenge hum**_

_**Darrte ho kyon o jaaneman…mere pyaar se…**_

He than sepratess from kiss nd look into her eyes with full love…Tarika's eyes were red nd showing both fear nd love…her lips were trembling… Abhi kissed on her cheek …nd than again kissed roughly on her lips…

_**Song (male) - Kaali kaali zulfein gori gori baahein…mujhko tadpaane lagin…Honth bheege bheege nasheeli ye aankhein…pyaas ko jagaane lagin….**_

Tarika closes her eyes nd smiles shyly…

_**(f)- Hai rama ye kya hua kyon aise humein sataane lage**_

_**(m)- tum itni pyaari ho saamne hum kaabu mein kaise rahein….nd song finishes with music…**_

Tarika kissed him on his cheek first nd than on his chest…Abhi removes her lehnga gently…Tarika hold his hands tightly and turn her face on one side….blushing nd nervous badly…

_**Next song started with music - (female voice) - k**__**itni Bechain hoke tumse mili…kitni bechain o ke tum se mili…tumko kya **_

_**hi khabar thi main kitni akeli….haan haan…ha…ha haaannn….**_

Abhi kissed again on her cheeks nd move towards her lips again brush his lips on her tender lips…nd than kiss deeply…

_**(m)- Kitna bechain ho Ke tum se mila-2 **__**…**__**tumko kya thi khabar tha main kitna Akela**____**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa **_

He than hold her legs gently nd seprates them….now he was in middle of her legs…

_**Song (m) - Ke Kitni Mohhabbat hai tumse**__**…**__**zara paas aake to dekho**__**  
**__**Kya Aag Hai Dhadkano me**__**…**__**gale se laga ke to dekho**_

Tarika holds her breath…and holds Abhi's arms tightly…

_**Song - (f) - **__**Batayi Na Jaaye zubaan Se yeh haalat**__**…**__**meri jismo jaan ko tumahri hai chaahat**_

_****_Abhi placed his one hand on her left side of face…starts to kiss on her lips…Tarika's trembling increases a bit…nd her heart hammering her chest fast…Abhi can feel her heartbeat clearly…he can understand very well her state of mind nd heart…

_**(m) - Kitna Bechain ho ke tum se mila**__**…**__**tumko kya thi kahabar tha main kitna akela…**__** ha ha…haan haa haan…ha ha ha…**_

He gently pushes himself into her…Tarika flinched…nd feels pain…her eyes become wet…her hands become to shiver more…she tightens her grip on his arms…she buried her nails in his arm unintentionally…_**  
Song (m) - **__**Jo Hai Darmiyaan Ek Parda**__**…**__**ise jaaneman ab hata de**__**  
**__**yehi faasle keh rahe hain**__**…**__**Chalo dooriyon Ko mita de**_

Abhi pause for a minute…look at Tarika's face…her eyes were closed…in pain…He can feel her pain too…but he understand that it's not a union of two bodies its union of two souls too_**… **_jo har rishte ka adhaar hota hai…nd he understand too that Tarika bhi is baat ko samjhegi… he kissed on her cheek again…Tarika opens her eyes and look into his eyes…Abhi smile…Tarika relaxes a bit…

_**(F) - **__**Na koyi tamanna hai… Na Koyi hasrat**__**…**__**mujhe to sanam hai tumhari zaroorat**_

This time he pushes himself with jerk into her…Tarika flinched in agony…nd cried a bit due to pain…struggles …but Abhi relaxes her…he

kissed on her cheeks to soothe her…pat her face nd say sorry to her…

_**Song (m) -**__**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**__**…**__**tumko kya thi khabar tha main kitna akela**__**…**__**haa haa haa haa Haa haa ha ha ha…finishes…**_

Tarika was feeling severe pain nd anger rather than enjoying it…but bit relaxed after Abhi's warm touch …and after they finished...He than turn off the music…

She lies down there by turning her face on one side holding pillow tightly due to pain… Abhi understand very well that she is in pain…nd he don't want to hurt her more…so he holds her from backside nd hug her tightly…nd kiss her on cheeks…she feel relax….than she place her head on his solid Protective chest nd Abhi rubbing his hand on her curly hairs…kissed on her forehead…nd they get into sleep after sometime…

**Next morning 7am**-

**Tarika (woke up…seeing her Abhi sleeping…than looking at bed…room…nd she feels a strange feeling which she never felt before…she smiles nd thinking)** - Ye kya hua mujhe…kya duniya ke is sabse khoobsoorat aur majboot rishte ki shuruat aise hi hoti hai**…(bit anger)** -kitna gussa aya tha mujhe Abhi par jab usne…mujhe lag raha tha jaise main koi istemaal ki cheez hu…koi kaise apke saath… pause for a minute…lekin abb…mere liye sabse khoobsoorat ehsaas bhi wahi hai…jis ne meri zindagi ko badal diya… ye koi aur nahi…mera Pyar…mera Abhi hai…aur is se hamare nayi zindagi ki shuruat hui hai… nd she smiles again… Abhi ka mujh par aur mera Abhi par haq hai…aur ye haq hamse koi nahi cheen sakta…nd she place her hand on his face with full love…goes near his face nd give a gentle kiss on his forehead… remember something… blushed nd smile nd than move towards washroom to take shower…as still she was not feeling well….still feeling pain in her abdomen…

Abhi woke after sometime…nd found Tarika taking shower… opens the window…nd looking at outside beautiful view…than he sat on couch nd turn on TV… after sometime Tarika came out and saw Abhi sitting on couch…he saw her too…stand up…

**Tarika (blushing)** - turn her face down…nd stop there…

**Abhi (move close to her)** - Good morning Tarika…hold her from arms nd give a gentle kiss on her forehead…Tarika still shivers on his touch…

**Tarika (blushing nd not making eye contact with him)** - Good…good morning Abhi.

**Abhi (hesitating)** - Tarika…r u ok…wo main…m sorry kal raat…

**Tarika (her heartbeat fast again nd blushed…gain courage to speak)** - Abhi…plz….soo…sorry mat bolo…main theek hu…

Abhi hugged her nd she hugged him too…nd after sometime they seprates from hug…

**Abhi (patting her cheek)** - jaan main shower lekar ata hu…tab tak tum breakfast order kar do…phir hum bahar chalenge…

**Tarika **- o…ok Abhi…tum jao…

Abhi went for shower…Tarika orders for breakfast…nd than dressed up in Salwar suit…matching bangles…Mangalsutra nd bindi…luking very preity…

Abhi came after 15 minutes…Tarika look at him…nd sudden she saw scratches on his arm…

**Tarika (pointing finger towards that)** - Abhi ye…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - kuch nai Tarika relax…halki si kharoch hai…

**Tarika** - Abhi m….m sorry Abhi…wo mujhe pata nahin chala…

**Abhi **- Tarika relax…maine bhi to…Tarika turn her face down…

**Tarika(blushing) **- Abhi…plz… koi…koi aur baat karo na…

**Abhi** **(shararat tone)** - Tarika…tumhe agar main iske liye saza du to tum manogi…

**Tarika (scared tone)** - k kya…karna hoga…maine sorry bola na…

**Abhi (shararat)** - ab is sorry ki bharpai to karni padegi…

**Tarika (smile nd blushed)** - kya bharpai…

Abhi signals her...touching his lips…give me a Kiss here…

**Tarika (blushed nd turn her face down)** - Abhi…ye kaisi saza hui…

**Abhi** - bhai mujhe to yehi chahye…age tumhari marzi…nd he goes close to Tarika…lagta hai Dr. Tarika dar gyi kiss karne se…

**Tarika** - main dari nahi abhi…lekin…

**Abhi (raising an eye brow)** - lekin…

**Tarika **- achha…theek hai…apni akhen band karo pehle…

Abhi closes his eyes…Tarika goes close to his face…nd kiss lightly on his cheek…nd ran with laugh…

**Abhi (opens his eyes)** - Tarika ki bachhi…cheating….wo bhi mujhse… abhi batata hu….nd he move towards her nd hold her from waist…Tarika shivers again on his touch and found him so close again…

**Tarika** **(scared tone)** - dekho Abhi…maine…maine kiss to kiya…isme cheating…cheating ki kya baat hai…

**Abhi (seductive tone)** - tum ise kiss kehti ho…main batau kaise karte hain kiss…

**Tarika (trying to remove herself)** - Abhi…plz Abhi…dekho abhi…

**Abhi** - dekh hi to raha hu jaan….nd he kissed on her neck…

Tarika's heart begin to run fast again…she holds his arms…it doesn't mean that she was not enjoying this but she was still scared of all this…it's a strange feeling which is not described easily…

Than Abhi holds her face in his hands nd touched her lip with his lips…nd starts to kiss… Tarika stop struggling….nd kiss him too…nd their kiss break with door knocking…

**Abhi (looking at Tarika)** - ye har baar galat time par hi kyu ata hai har koi…Tarika sighed nd Abhi opens the door waiter place breakfast on table…nd he leaves…

**Abhi **- lijiye madam…jaldi se breakfast finish karke nikelte hain ghoomne…nd he looked at Tarika….who was looking bit sad… jaan kya hua…kya tum…nahi jana chahti…tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na…agar kaho to aaj hum yehi rest karte hai…don't worry.

**Tarika **-nai Abhi…aisi koi baat nahi hai…zarur chalenge…main ghooman chahti hu poora Shimla…

Abhi smiles nd they finish their breakfast…after sometime his phone rings…it was Daya on the line…he did some chat with his buddy…nd than cut the phone after sometime…nd leave to visit mall road first…

**Author's note**-

Guys Thanks a ton for ur reviews…nd did u like it too….if yes plz reviews…also give me suggestions too...Take care


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**- Guys just chill…bahut gale sookhe…aur dhadkane badi sab ki last chapter padh kar…lekin ab apko thodi rahat dete hai Abhrika ke light moments ke saath…but as its on their honeymoon so plz thoda si aur himmat kar lena padhne ki…

I would like to say **Special Thank you nd appreciate **those who accepted that they read my story nd got courage to post the reviews…nd Thanks to those too who pm nd sending me positive reviews…Thanks a lot…

Nd yes one more thing - I update second chapter again with some changes…so that apko padhne mein zyada bold na lage…u can try from end again…

Tarika nd Abhi reach at **Mall road…**

**Tarika looking around **- wow Abhi…kitna khoobsoorat lag raha hai sab kuch… (nd she rub her hands due to cold) aur thand bhi bahut hai…covering herself with shawl…

**Abhi signalling something **- Tarika …wo dekho…wahan chalte hain… nd they move towards side on mall road…

Where couples nd families were taking photographs….some in Himachli traditional clothes…hiring from local photographs…

**Tarika** - wow Abhi…kitni achhi dresses hai…sab kaise photos khichva rahen hain… (holding his arm) chalo Abhi hum bhi khichvate hain…

**Abhi hesitating** - are nai Tarika…plz main nahin…tum daal lo shauk se agar dalni hain to…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…ye kya baat hui…main akele nai tum bhi chaloge mere saath…plz…

**Abhi** - theek hai Madam…chaliye…honeymoon par ayah u…apko naraaz thode karuga…chaliye…Tarika become happy like kid…nd they move towards the photographer… he is of 25-26 yrs of age…

** looking at them** - aiye Sir…nd than look at Tarika…ye madam… apke saath hain…Tarika look at Abhi…

**Abhi became anger**- apke saath hai ka kya matlab…hain…tumhe koi problem hain agar mere saath hain to…meri biwi hai ye…

- are nai nai Sir…aap to naraaz ho gye…mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai…aur apko dekhkar hi main pehchaan gya tha ke apki nayi nayi shaadi hui hai…

**Abhi look at Tarika nd than pg-said shyly** - achha…baatein khoob bana lete ho tum…

- kya Sir…aap ko to gussa a gya…ek baat kahu…apki jodi superhit hai…

**Tarika showing anger** - abhi makhan lagan chodo aur…hame ye dressed dalkar photos khichvani hai…

**P. grapher** - lijiye madam…main yahan khada hi is liye hu…nd he pick up pair of clothes nd jewellery…Madam ye aap aise hi apni dress ke upar daal lijiye…

**Tarika take that clothes** - wow…nd than look at Abhi…Abhi dekho na kitne khoobsoorat hain…

- haan madam…aur jab aap pahengi to ye aur bhi khoobsoorat lagenge…

Abhi give him anger look nd think - abe ye mere saamne meri hi biwi se flirt kar raha hai…hain.

**Tarika showing anger** - baatein band karo…aur sahib ke kapde bhi do…

** scared a bit** - haan haan…lijiye madam…nd he pick up another pair of clothes nd give it to Abhi…lijiye Sir…ye apke liye…ap bhi pehen lijiye…..phir main apki photos le loonga….

Nd they wear that traditional clothes nd photographer takes photos in different poses….

After half an hour they collect their photographs….Tarika got very excited on seeing herself in Pahari dress…looks very beautiful…

Than they move towards Famous **lakkar Bazaar** – where they saw wooden Souvenirs, toys etc…than move towards Christ Church on Mall road…

**Christ church Mall road** -

Its 2nd oldest church in North India nd built in 1857…they enters the church…nd pray for sometime than came out…

Abhi looking at Tarika - Tarika kya manga tumne God se…

**Tarika **- Abhi…kisi ko batate nahin hain…

**Abhi **- are main Kisi hu kya…apne husband ko bhi nai bata sakte…

**Tarika **- nai bilkul nai…

**Abhi **- are ye to sarasar nainsaafi hai…lekin main to zarur batauga main kya manga…

**Tarika stop him** - bilkul nahin…mujhe nahin sunna…aur plz chalkar kuch kha le…mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai…

restaurant to eat something…had lunch there nd than towards restaurant to eat…

**At restaurant**-

Waiting for order …till than Tarika look very happy nd smiling by seeing them again nd again…

Soft music was playing

_**Song started than - chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko…nazar nahin churana sanam…**_

Abhi looking at Tarika nd smiles too…Tarika notice this nd look at Abhi…

**Tarika** **nervous **- kya…kya dekh rahe ho Abhi…

**Abhi in naughty tone**- are…apni biwi ko dekh raha hu…mana hai kya dekhna…

_**Song**_ _**continues**_ -_** badal ke meri tum zindgani….kahin badal na jaan sanam…**_

Tarika blushed nd turn her face downward…Abhi hold her hand tightly… Tarika immediately pulled her hand backward…her heart begin to run fast…

_**Continue - ho le liya dil…hai mera dil…dil lekar mujho na behlana…ho chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko…**_

She hardly speaks…Abhi…kya kar rahe ho…chodo…sab dekh rahe hain_** Song - bahaar banke au kabhi tumhari duniya mein…guzar na jaye ye dil kahin isi tamanna mein…**_

**Abhi** **speaks in romantic tone** - dekhne do…tum dar kyu rahi ho…main hu na…wasie ye gaana kitna achha hai…

**Tarika smiles nd pretend to be normal**- Abhi…main nahi dar rahi ok…aur haan ye song to mujhe bhi bahut pasand hai…

**Abhi raising an eyebrow** - achha…tummmm sach mein nai dari…

**Tarika** **speaks with confidence** - bilkul nahin…

_**Song - ho tum mereee ho…ha haan ha mere hooo…aaj tum itna wada karke jaan…chura liya hai…**_

**Abhi** - achha…to ye baat hai…agar main chahu to abhi isi waqt…tumhe 2 minute mein dara sakta hu…sirf ek line bolkar…

_**Song (m) - ho...sajau ga lut kar bhi tere badan ki daali ko…lahu jigar ka doonga haseen labo ki lali ko…hai wafa kya…is jahaan ko…ek din dikhla doonga main deewana…**_

**Tarika scared a bit but try to maintain herself to speak** - achha…to dekhte hain…bolo jo bolna hai… They pause for a minute as waiter brings their order nd place that on table…

_**Song continues -chura liya hai….chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko…nazar nahin churana sanam….nd song finishes…light music started after sometime...… huh u hu hunnn huh u hu h un…nd song finishes.**_

**Tarika **- achha ab…ab bolo…

Abhi look with seductive eyes…Tarika…zara paas aao…phir batata hu….

Tarika look around nd come little close to him…

**Tarika** **speaks slowly** - bolo Abhi…

**Abhi** **in naughty tone** - Tarika… aaj raat…aaj raat…

**Tarika speaks in bit scared toone** - aaj…aaj raat kya Abhi…

**Abhi speaks in full seduction tone** - aaj raat se pehle…tum apne Nakhoon kaat lena plz…

Tarika got scared nd moved behind with jerk…she think as if everyone understand what they r talking about…

**Abhi laughs** - dekha maine kaha tha na …Tarika look at him nd blushed again…nd somehow they finish their dinner nd move towards their hotel… after taking some snack, pastries from local market….nd they enjoyed there for some time…after that move towards their hotel…

**In their room** -

**Tarika **- Abhi…main shower lene ja rahi hu…

**Abhi **- ok jaan…aa ek minute…Tarika stops there…nd he goes close to her n give her a kiss on her cheeks…Jaldi ana…she blushed nd move towards washroom…

**Abhi thinking** - kya na Daya ko phone kar lu…dekhtya hu kya kar raha hai…9 baj rahe hai…kahan soya hoga abhi tak….nd he dial Daya's number…did baatein for sometime nd than cut the phone…

After sometime Tarika came back…wearing bathrobe …her hairs were wet…touching her cheeks…Abhi mesmerised to see her like this….he goes close to her…Tarika understand what he is thinking…nd sudden change the topic…

**Tarika** - Ab…Abhi…tum…tum kis se baat kar rahe the…

**Abhi **- main…apni Girlfriend se…

**Tarika shocked** - kya? Ab hi…dekho sach sach bolo…

**Abhi** - are jaan…Daya se baat kar raha tha…nd he place his hand on his neck softly nd pulled her towards him…tumhare chodkar mujhe kisi aur ki taraf dekhne ki zaroorat nahin hai…Tarika scared from inside…Abhi move his face close to her lips…she sudden move back nd speaks…

**Tarika in nervous tone** - A...Abhi…chalo tum bhi fresh ho jao…

Abhi smiles nd move behind… holding towel from her hands…bahut khoob jaanti ho tum baat ko badlna…Tarika smiles nd he kissed on her forehead nd went for shower…

**Tarika took sigh nd sat on couch…thinking** - hey bhagwaan ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…Abhi ke kareeb ate hi mujhe ajeeb tarah ki ghabrahat hone lagti hai…pehle to kabhi aisa nahi hua…lekin kal se…nd she wipe sweat from her face nd forehead…nd **speak to herself** - itni thand mein bhi tujhe pasine a rahe hain Tarika…very bad…agar tu Abhi ke kareeb jaane se darne lagi to age tera dar aur bhi bad jayega….aur ye achhi baat nahin hai…control Tarika control…bite her nails…nd sudden remember what Abhi says about her nails…she scared again nd look at her nails nd than hide them under her legs….**speaking **- kya karu… kya karu…Song sunti hu thoda mood change ho jayega nd she pick up the remote…start TV nd stop at songs…nd than an idea came to her mind nd she pick up phone nd order for wine…nd open the door after 5 minutes…nd take two shots before Abhi came…

After 5 minutes Abhi came…nd saw Tariak staring at her…Abhi found something wrong…he goes close to her…Tarika give him seductive look…

_**Tarika sings in seduction tone - aao Hazoor tumko…sitaron mein le chalu…ha ha dil jhoom jaye aisi bahaaronn mein le chalu…**_

Abhi raise an eyebrow nd than look at table nd saw…nd speaks…oh to Madam ne chadha rakhi hai…nd he sudden grab Tarika when she was about to fall…

**Abhi **- Tarika…tarika…kya hua…hain…

_**Tarika **__holding his collar__** - humraaz humkhyaal to ho…humsafar bano…tay hoga zindagi ka safar….humsafar bano…chahat ke ujle ujle…nazaaronnnn mein le chalu…dil jhoom jaye aise bahaaron mein le chalu…**_

**Abhi** - bahaaron mein hi to leke aya hu jaan…nd he took Tarika in hug…

_**Tarika **_seprates herself from hug_** - likh do…kitab- ye -dil pe koi …aisi daastaan…jiski misaal de na sake….saaton aasma…**_

Nd she holds him from his arm nd loose herself again nd begin to fall again…Abhi hold her again tightly…

_**Tarika - baahon mein baahe dale…haazaron meein le chalo…dil jhoom jaye aisi bahaaron mein le chalo…**_

She starts to open his shirt…nd about to kiss him…but Abhi hold her hand nd stop her…than hold her in his arms nd put her on bed gently… cover her with blanket nd begin to move backward…she hold Abhi's hand…Abhi look at her…

**Tarika **- A...Abhi…I I love u Abhi…

**Abhi sits near her nd speak softly** - I love u too Tarika…nd he place his hands on her head…so jao…bahut thak gayi ho tum…

**Tarika like kid **- naiiii…mujhe nai sona hai…

**Abhi irritates a bit** - to…kya karna hai…

**Tarika** - I …I want to make love with u…

**Abhi speaks in anger** - oh shutup Tarika…so jao aram se…kal baat karenge hum…

**Tarika **- kyu…kyu ka...kall baat karenge hum…tum karo to kuch nai… ma...maine kaha to shutup...aao na…aaj to…mu...mujhe dar bhi nai lag raha…nd she closes her eyes…

**Abhi **sudden realizes…wine se itna nasha nai hota…kahin isne…bite his lip nd said - Oh no…shayad isi liye itni behki behki baatein kar rahi hai…

Nd he move towards wine…saw medicine wrapper there…first he check her bag nd found nothing…became very angry…than he pick up phone nd dial hotel's reception number….

**Abhi speaks in anger tone** - mujhe apke manager se baat karni hai…

**Manager on line** - g Sir…kahiye…aapko koi shikayat hai hamse…

**Abhi** - Manager saab apke Hotel mein kya ho raha hai ye sab…itna naam hai iska…kyu badnaam kar rahe aap ise…hain…

**Manager **- Sir…hamare yahan aisa kuch nai hota jis se hamare naam kharab ho….Shimla ke sabse bade aur purane hotel mein naam ata hai iska…aap bataye plz baat kya hai…

**Abhi** **very angry** - apke hotel se mere room mein MDMA aye hain… kaun laya hai ye…hain…ye kaam karte hai aap yahan…aapko pata hai ye illegal drug hai…phir ye mere bhejne ki himmat kaise hui apki…

**Manager** - Sir….aisa ho hi nai sakta…aur agar aisa hua hai…to main bahut sharminda hu is sab ke liye…aap plz mujhe paanch minute dijiye… main abhi dekhta hu kaun hai jo hamare naam kharab kar raha hai…nd **Abhi** cut the phone…nd move towards tarika…nd he patting on her cheek to make her conscious…Tarika..Tarika ankhen kholo …

Tarika opens her eyes slowly…

**Abhi** - Tarika…kitni tablet li tumne ….hain...

**Tarika** **low tone** - s...Sirf ek….nd she closes her eyes again…Abhi got panicked nd again give a call to reception to send a doctor…Abhi dress up her nd cover properly before doctor came…

After 15 minutes Doctor came…nd checks Tarika…nd tell him that her BP is lower little bit…as its gud thing that she didn't take more… otherwise it would be fatal for her…nd she will be ok till morning…Abhi took sigh of relief…nd look at Tarika's face...

**Abhi speaks with tears in his eyes** **holding her hand tightly** - Tarika jaan nikaal di tumne meri… agar tumhe kuch ho jata to…to main…nd he get up with anger nd dial reception's number …

**Abhi strict tone** - Manager saab kuch pata chala…

**Manager** - g…m very sorry Sir…main bahut sharminda hu…hamare naak ke neeche wo ye kaam kar raha tha aur hame pata bhi nai chala kabhi…hamne use abhi abhi Police ke hawale kar diya hai…main abhi apko phone karne wala tha…aur abhi thori der mein apko neeche ana padega uski copmplaint karne ke liye…

**Abhi** - main abhi 2 minute main a raha hua…nd he cut the phone…

He takes that wrapper in his hands nd move towards reception by locking the door nd after checking Tarika is sleeping…nd reach at reception saw another police officer was standing there…nd culprit was also there…two policeman men were holding him…abhi goes near their Officer nd forward his hand towards him…

**Abhi** - Sr. Inspector Abhijeet….Mumbai CID…

**Cop** - Inspector Rana here Sir…aur aapse milkar bahut khushi hui …aap apni copmplaint par sign kar dijiye sir…usko saza dilwayenge hum… hamare Shimla ka naam kharab kar diya isne…

**Abhi** signed the complaint nd than goes close to culprit waiter…sharam nahin ati aise galat kaam karte huae…masoom logon ki zindagiyo se khelte ho…hain…

**Waiter crying** - maaf kar dijiye Sir…galti ho gyi…

**Abhi** tighten his face nd speaks in anger - galti to mujhse ho jaati bahut badi…agar meri wife ko kuch ho jata to…

**Inspector Rana** came forward on seeing him so angry nd speaks in soft tone - jaane dijiye Sir…aap aise logon ke mooh mat lagiye…ham dekhlenge ise…nd he orders his juniors to take him out. Nd he move towards Abhijeet….thank you so much Sir…aapki parkhi nazar ne jhat se pechaan liya ….aur apki wajah se hi hamare haat lag gaya aur is se hame drug racket ka pata chalega…darasal ye aur bhi 1-2 jagah aise hi kaam karte pakda gya aur nikala ja chukka hai…lekin har baar bach jata hai…is baar nai chodenge ise…

**Abhi** - Thank you so much Inspector saab…nd he shake hand with him nd move towards his room…open the lock nd enters inside…move towards Tarika…smiles…place his hand on her cheek nd than kiss on her forehead nd that switch off the light nd sleep place his hand on Tarika's body…

**Next morning** -

Abhi woke nd saw Tarika reading local newspaper….Tarika woke up early due to headache nd hangover…nd she read the news of that person but hotel name was not mentioned…but she understand that it was written about that person…nd she read Abhi's name too…she got very scared on thinking what Abhi will think about her…nd will scold her too…

Sudden she feels warm hand on her shoulder nd move with jerk…

**Tarika speaks in scared tone** - Abh...Abhi tum…uth gaye…nd she turn her face downward…

Abhi give her smile nd speaks in soft tone that he will come after half an hour till than she orders something to eat…

Tarika relaxes a bit but still scared that why he didn't say anything…lagta hai coffee ke saath daant khaani padegi mujhe aaj…mujhe bhi kya ho gya tha…kaise itni badi bewakoofi kar di maine…lekin mujhe kya pata tha ke itna sab kuch ho jayega…maine to bas thoda sa fun karne ke liye li thi wo…nd she orders breakfast….

After 20 minutes Abhi came nd sit near Tarika….tarika avoiding eye contact with him…he than look at newspaper…saw his news there…nd became angry again…

**Abhi** **strict tone** - tarika….meri taraf dekho…

**Tarika scared a lot nd starts to cry** - m…m really sorry Abhi…pata nai kaise itni badi galti ho gyi mujhse… age se aisa kabhi nai hoga…sorry… nd she covers her face with both hands…

**Abhi **anger falls a bit… **thinks** - kya Yaar Abhi… tu bhi har waqt police wale ki tarah sochta aur karta hai…hain…Tarika patni hai teri…aur tu kaise interrogate kar raha hu use… nd than he took sigh…smiles a bit nd remove hold her hand gently nd remove from her face…Tarika still sobbing nd have no courage to look into his eyes…he speaks in soft tone…Tarika…m sorry…subah subah mujhe gussa a gya…m really sorry nd he hug her…Tarika relaxes nd buried her face in his chest like scared kid…

Abhi rub his hand in her hairs nd than seprates her nd speaks…Madam… coffee thandi ho rahi hai…aur mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…

**Tarika low tone **-m sorry Abhi…nd she give him coffee…but Abhi hold her hand…Tarika look at him…Abhi….plz chodo na…

**Abhi **- ek choti so shart par choduga…

**Tarika **- sharat…kaun si …

**Abhi** **soft tone** - relax jaan…bas zyada kuch nahin….ek pyari si smile dekhna chahte hu main tumhare mooh par…

Tarika smile a bit nd turn her face downward…Abhi kiss on her head… Tarika g ready ho jaiye phir nikalte hain ghoomne…nd he look at her sad face…nd again speaks…Tarika agar… tumhari tabiyat theek nahin to…to aaj hum nai jayenge…yehi room mein hi rukte hain…

**Tarika speaks in hurry**- nai nai Abhi…main…main theek hu…main abhi ready hoti hu…nd she get up nd start to remove her clothes from almirah…

**Abhi looking** at her nd surprise at her behaviour nd thinking - mujhe pata lagana hoga ke kya baat hai…ye dari dari si kyu hai aur aise kyu behave kar rahi hai…nd he look at time…abhi to 10 baj rahe hain…4-5 baje tak wapis a jayenge…phir baat karta hu...nd after half hour they left for Kufri…

**Author's note** -

So guys…review it if u like this chapter…nd next update will be after ur reviews only nd thanks for reading this…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** -

Guys sorry for late update….now here is 4th chapter…nd m again putting some bold talk in this as few readers pm me to put more boldness in next chapters… nd **Kirti** - MDMA is widely known as **Ectasy**- it induce euphoria nd reduce Anxiety…commonly used in Raves… and it's a Banned drug in whole World means not Legal anywhere in the World but some psychiatrists used its very low dose in treating patients …nd In UK 2-3 teenagers die per day due to intake of this drug.

Now enjoy this chapter-

Tarika nd Abhi enjoyed in kufri a lot…nd return in evening…after that they went to nearer restaurant…and they didn't did any shopping for anyone as they have decided to do shopping on last day in Shimla nd will spent whole day in shopping…but they buy some souvenirs from Kufri…

In evening they came back to their hotel nd Tarika fall on bed due to tiredness nd was not feeling well…Abhi want to talk with her regarding yesterday's incident but she avoided so Abhi didn't force her much…

nd she got sleep in 15 minutes…

Next day they went to Jhakhu Temple…situated 2.5 km from ridge…nd they went there by walk holding sticks in there hands…it was a tough straight journey…Temple is surrounded by beautiful Deodar nd Pine trees nd the view was breathtaking…Abhrika pray in temple nd took photographs there nd returning back to ridge…

**Abhi looking at Tarika** - Tarika aaj to bata do Bhagwaan se kya manga tumne…

**Tarika ordering tone** - bilkul nahin Abhi…maine kaha na nahin batate…

**Abhi** - tumhari marzi…lekin main nahin rukne wala aaj…aaj to main batakar hi rahuga…

**Tarika speaks with curiosity** - achha to bata dijiye aap…kya manga Bhagwaan se…

**Abhi** - batau ga lekin yahan nahin…

**Tarika** - to phir kahan…

Nd he sudden stopped by few girls…

**G1** - aap CID se Sr. Inspector Abhijeet hai na…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika nd than girls - g haan main hi hu…lekin aapko kaise pata chala…

**G2** - g hamne apki news padhi kal ke local newspaper mein…aur apki photo bhi to chapi thi wahan…

**G1**- suna hai aap apni Wife ke saath honeymoon manae aye hai yahan…

**Tarika** interrupt them - g sahi suna apne…aur main inki wife hu…

Girls looking at her from head to toe…

**G3** - oh to ye hain wo…inhone hi wo drug mangwai thi…jinki wajah se wo pakda gya…

Tarika's face turned sad nd feel bit embarrassed…usi waqt Abhi ke andar ka angry young man jag utha…nd he speaks - dekhiye…wo sab hamare kaam ka hissa tha…hame shaq tha ke yahan ye sab ho raha hai…aur meri wife aisa kaam kabhi nahin kar sakti kyu ke ye khud ek maani hui Forensic doctor hain…

**G1&2** - Oh we'r sorry…aapko shayad bura lag gya…hamare wo matlab nahin tha…

**Abhi** smiles - its ok ma'am…

**G3** turned towards Tarika - aap dono ki jodi bahut achhhi hai…aur apke husband to bahut Handsome dikhte hain…nd she look towards Abhijeet…

**Tarika** hold Abhi's arm nd speaks - chalen Abhi…kuch khate haiin na…bhookh lag rahi hai…Abhi still talking with them…Tarika pulled him nd speaks in low anger tone - Abhii…maine kaha chalein?

**Abhi **come into senses - haan haan Jaan chalte hai na…nd he said bye to girls nd move on with Tarika…

Abhi saw Tarika's mood was not good so he speaks - Tarika dekho na jaan…kitne achha nazara hai…aur dekho ye badal…aisa lag raha hai jaise hamare saath saath chal rahe hain…

Tarika look around nd feel good - haan Abhi…kitna khoobsoorat hai na ye sab…ye oonche oonche dewdaar ke ped…

**Abhi** - haan jaan…aisa lagta hai kudrat ki saari khoobsoorti yehi simat kar a gayi hai…

**Tarika **- abhi chalo yahan kuch photos lete hain…nd they move on the roadside into pagdandi that was going towards small villages on mountain…

Abhi took some photos of her…nd than he came near her…Tarika was half lying on a lying small tree…Abhi kissed on her forehead…Tarika shivers nd get up in hurry…Abhi ye kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** - Tarika…main tumhe kuch kehna chahta hu…aur is se romantic jagah nai milegi ye sab kehne ke liye…

**Tarika** - kya…kya kehne ke liye Abhi…

Abhi goes too close to her nd kiss gently on her neck…Tarika shivers nd move backward…

_**Abhi sings - mere dil mein aaj kya hai…tu kahe to main batadu…mere dil mein aaj kya hai tu kahe to main bata du…teri zulf fir sawaru teri maang phir saja du…mere dil mein…**_

Than he kissed on her forehead… remove her curls from her face…nd kiss on her cheeks…she blushed…nd kissed on his cheeks…nd cover her face with her hands…

_**Abhi - mujhe devta banakar…teri chahton ne pooja…mera pyar keh raha hai…main tujhe khuda bana du…mere dil mein aaj kya hai …tu kahe to main bata du…**_

Abhi hold her hands nd remove from her face…Tarika__hugs Abhi…Abhi hold her face in his hands nd ve his face close to her face nd than kiss on her lip…she respond back nd kiss him too…nd than the apart from kiss…

_**Abhi - koi dhoondne bhi aye to hamein na dhoond paye…tu mujhe kahin chupa de….main tujhe kahin chupa du…**_

nd they hug each other tightly…Abhi buried his face in his neck nd kisses on her shoulder nd neck…tarika trying to remove herself…

_**Abhi - mere bajon me akar….mera dard chain paye…tere gasoan mein chup kar main jahaan ke gham bhula du…mere dil mein aaj kya hai….**_

Nd he place his hand on her cheek nd again kiss on her lip again… Tarika hold his shirt tightly…nd they seprate from kiss till they out of breath…

Then they look into each other eyes…nd both smiles…Tarika turned her face downward…Abhi kisses on her head…Tarika hug him again…nd place her head on his chest nd closes her eyes…

Abhi too enjoying this unforgettable moments of her life…so he wrapped his protective arms around her…

**Tarika in low tone **- Abhi…dil karta hai…saari zindagi yehi bita de…aise hi…is waqt mujhe is se khoobsoorat aur kuch nahin lag raha…

**Abhi** **romantic tone** - sach Tarika…ye hamare zindagi ke sabse khoobsoorat lamhe hain…jo hame hamesha yaad rahenge…aur ye romance to main kabhi nahin bhoolunga….in dewdaar ke padon ke beech….tumhe kiss karna hamesha yaad rahega mujhe…

Nd after sometime they came into senses when it starts to getting dark…

**Tarika** **looking around** - OMG Abhi…andhera ho raha hai…aur thand bhi badh gayi hai…chalo jaldi yahan se…

**Abhi** - relax Tarika…tum andhere se kab darne lagi…aur main hu na tumhare saath…

**Tarika in teasing tone** - isi liye to dar lag raha hai…kyu ke tum saath ho…nd she seprate him nd push him with jerk nd run away…

**Abhi** - to ye baat hai…Tarika ki bachhi…nd he run after her…nd suddenly Tarika fall down on ground…

**Tarika** speaks in agony - aaahhh Abhii…

**Abhi** - Tarika dhyaan se….nd he run towards her nd holds her from her arm nd help her to stand…tum theek ho…nd he touches her forehead… there were some bruises seen nd her arm also got bruised…

**Tarika** speaks in pain - main theek hu Abhi…abb plz chalo yahan se…nd they move towards ridge…nd within half hour they returned back to their hotel…

Tarika nd Abhi sitting on bed…tarika took back rest nd sitting holding pillow in her lap…

Abhi cleaned the bruises nd apply ointment on them…

**Abhi** - lo ho gya…nd he place the first aid box on table…

**Tarika **- achha Abhi….ab bata do tune kya manga apne Bhagwaan se?

**Abhi **stop there dn place his hand on Tarika's shoulder nd pulled her bit close to his chest - Maine kaha ke hame jaldi se chote Meet aur Preet ke mummy Papa bana de…

Tarika blushed badly nd turn her face down…Abhi tum bhi na…

**Abhi **- are isme sharmane wali kaun si baat hai….ab shaadi hui hai…to mummy papa bhi to banage na…

**Tarika** in nervous tone - Abhi plz….koi aur baat karo na…

**Abhi** bit serious tone - Tarika….kya tumhe ye sab achha nahi lagta…

**Tarika** bit scared - nai…nai Abhi…aisi koi baat nahin hai…

**Abhi** looking into her eyes - to phir kaisi baat hai jaan…apne Abhi se kuch chupa rahi ho tum…

**Tarika** speaks confidently - nai Abhi…sach mein kuch nahin hai…

**Abhi** holding her hands in his - Tarika dekho meri taraf…Tarika looked into his eyes…main kal bhi tumse poochna chah raha tha…lekin shayad tum batana nahin chahti.

Tarika don't know what to answer…nd she can't her tensions from Abhi's Paarkhi nazar so she speaks after sometime… Abhi…plz galat mat samjho…aisi koi baat nahin hai…wo bas…nd she stops…

**Abhi** - bas kya jaan…main jan na chahta hu…

**Tarika** turning her face down nd speaks hesitantly - Abhi…ye…ye bahut ajeeb sa hai…tum nahin samjh sakte…its normal with girls Abhijeet…nd she looked at Abhi… don't worry…believe me sab theek hai…

**Abhi **smiles nd rub his hand on her head nd than kiss on her forehead – theek hai jaan…tum kehti ho to maan leta hu…nd he looked at time…tum ready ho jao…aaj neeche ball room mein chalte hain…Ins. Rana a rahe hain apni wife ka saath…unhone phone karke bola tha ane ke liye…chalo chalte hain…thoda enjoy karte hain…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - ok Abhi…main abhi ready hoti hu….nd she get up from sofa…nd move towards washroom…

They get ready in half hour…Tarika wore beautiful dark blue velvet evening gown…looking gorgeous with matching long necklace nd bracelet nd handbag…

**Abhi** who wore evening jacket too…mesmerized on seeing her…he goes close to her nd pulled her towards his chest nd speak in seductive tone - main to kehta hu jaan…ballroom chodo aur yehi enjoy karte hain…

**Tarika** blushed nd remove herself hit him back nd speaks - Abhi jaldi chalo…hum pehle hi late ho chuke hain…

**Abhi **surrendering - g memsaab…jaisa aap chahen…and after some time they went to ballroom they enjoyed there for about two hours nd have dinner after than nd than again return to their suite…

**Author's note**-

I know guys its very short update after long time…but…BUT as I never post even chapters so I've to post one more chapter…that is chapter-5… so that will be the last chapter…nd that would be breathtaking chapter again…so stay with me for just one more day as I will post that chapter tomorrow…but after ur reviews only…so don't forget to post reviews nd Thanks for reading…


	5. Chapter 5

**A. note** -

Guys very bold chapter M-Rated… hold ur breath…now enjoy this last chapter…

As they enter the room…Abhi locked the room…

**Tarika** - OMG Abhi…thand kitni hai yahan…lagta hai snowfall hone wali hai…

**Abhi** - haan lagta to yehi hai…temperature kaafi kam hai….nd he nd move toward fire place…nd turn on the fire…after that he move towards Tarika who was sitting on bed…removing her shoe nd than necklace…

**Tarika** speaking - aaj bahut achha laga na Abhi…aur Ins. Rana ki wife to bahut sweet hai…I really like her nature…kal unhone hame apne ghar dinner par invite kiya hai…

**Abhi** - mujhe to meri wife sabse achhi aur sweet lagti hai…nd he touched her back with his lips very gently…nd he remove that necklace with his lips…Tarika shivers nd her face turned red…she stand up immediately… nd move fastly towards almirah…nd take out her night dress…

Abhi remove his jacket nd through on the sofa…nd open 2-3 buttons of his white shirt…fold shirt sleeves upward…

**Abhi **in seductive tone - Tarika….aaj aao na…mujhe kuch kehna hai phir…

**Tarika** understands what he want to say but speaks in nervous tone – kya…kya kehna hai Abhi…neend a rahi hai tumhe…so jao…

**Abhi** turn on the music again nd move towards her… Neend kisi ati hai honeymoon par jaan…nd he turn on the music…

_**song started with music - k**__**itni Bechain hoke tumse mili…**_

On hearing song…Tarika's heart start to run fast…nd she remembers something nd got nervous nd scared a bit…

_**kitni bechain o ke tum se mili…tumko kya thi khabar thi main kitni akeli….haan haan…ha…ha haaannn….**_

Abhi hold tightly in her arms from backside…nd give a gentle kiss on her back of her neck…Tarika shivers nd presses her lips tightly nd hold his hand… than give a scared smile to Abhi nd speak - Abhi…main…main change kar lu…Abhi in seductive tone- kyu karna hai change…aise hi rehne do…nd he turned her face towards his…nd Tarika heartbeat become more faster on his touch…her throat become dry…

_**Kitna bechain ho Ke tum se mila-2 **__**…**__**tumko kya thi khabar tha main kitna Akela**____**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa…**_

Abhi move his lips towards her nd touch her lips with his tounge…. Tarika move her face backward… Abhi hold her tightly in his arms nd become too close to her face nd start to kiss her upper lip… Tarika hold her breath…nd they kiss deeply …nd apart till out of breath… Tarika enjoyed it… holding his shirt tightly…

_**Ke Kitni Mohhabbat hai tumse**__**…**__**zara paas aake to dekho**__**  
**__**Kya Aag Hai Dhadkano me**__**…**__**gale se laga ke to dekho**_

Abhi hold her hand pinned her arms on wall…nd kiss her roughly nd remove after sometime….than he rub his hand on her back nd turn his hand downward nd than hold her leg…kiss on her neck…nd than fold her leg upward….Tarika shivers again…Abhi look into her eyes…her expressions were mixed with fear, blush nd everything…she smiled a bit nd turn her face downward…

_**Batayi Na Jaaye zubaan Se yeh haalat**__**…**__**meri jismo jaan ko tumahri hai chaahat**_

Abhi remove strap of her gown gently….she hold his hand but Abhi remove that nd kissing on her shoulder coming downward…Tarika was flinching on every touch of his lip…than he begin to kiss on her stomach.

_**Kitna Bechain ho ke tum se mila**__**…**__**tumko kya thi kahabar tha main kitna akela…**__** ha ha…haan haa haan…ha ha ha…**_

She breathing heavily…than Abhi move upward nd turn her face towards wall …than he start to kiss roughly on her back…and press himself against her…nd place his hand on her stomach tightly…nd was kissing her neck line gently….Tarika was melting in his arms…

_**Jo Hai Darmiyaan Ek Parda**__**…**__**ise jaaneman ab hata de**__**  
**__**yehi faasle keh rahe hain**__**…**__**Chalo dooriyon Ko mita de**_

Tarika turn her eyes downwards …Abhi hugged her nd than hold her up…nd than place his hand on her leg nd moving upward…Tarika shivers badly…nd closes her eyes…than he push him into her…she holds Abhi's arms tightly…

_**Na koyi tamanna hai… Na Koyi hasrat**__**…**__**mujhe to sanam hai tumhari zarooratt…**_

Than he holds Tarika in his arms nd move towards bed nd Abhi lie her on bed nd leaned over her nd they make love there…Tarika's was trembling nd littlebit enjoying his love this time...

_**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**__**…**__**tumko kya thi khabar tha main kitna akela**__**…**__**haa haa haa haa Haa haa ha ha ha…finishes…**_

Than they slept hugging each other…

**Next morning** -

Tarika woke up nd looking at Abhi…blushed nd move towards washroom to take shower…than Abhi woke up nd saw Tarika in bathrobe with wet hairs…

He call Tarika…nd when she came near…he pulled from her arm towards his chest…she falls on him…

**Tarika** - aaa….Abhi…kya kar rahe ho…

Abhi looking into her eyes nd than wrap his arms around her nd move her towards his body…Tarika blushed…nd turn her eyes downward…Than he touches her lips…Tarika tightens her hands on his shirt…nd they apart after sometime…

**Tarika** ran away but Abhi again speaks loudly - aji sunti ho…

Tarika smiles nd not looking at him - kya hai Abhi…

**Abhi **- paas ao…. phir batauga…

**Tarika** - Abhi tum thake nahin batakar… dil nahin bhara abhi tak…

**Abhi** seductive tone - jaan tum sunti sunti thak jaogi….lekin main batata kabhi nahin thakuga…

Tarika blushed again nd through towel on him nd speaks - ab baatein band karo…aur jao fresh ho jao…main breakfast order karti hu tab tak…  
than they had breakfast dn they enjoy whole day watching movies nd did phone calls to their cid friends…nd in evening they left for Ins. Rana's house for dinner…

**At Insp. Rana's house** -

It was a Modern-traditional Pahari house…made with wood…very beautifully decorated….surrounded by deodar trees…nd the view of Shimla from his house was breathtaking…They feel very happy to visit his house…Rana nd his wife greeted them…nd Abhrika bring gifts for his 3 yr old baby…who was about to sleep…

**On Dinner table** -

**Mrs. Rana (she is Punjabi nd humorus)** - to aap ko hamara Shimla kaisa laga g…

**Tarika** - bahut achha laga …har tarf hariyali…itne sunder ped, dhund, aur badal to aise lagta hai…apke saath saath chal rahe ho… lekin yaha thand bahut hai…

**Mrs. Rana** first look at her husband nd than gives her surprise look - kya baat karte ho g aap… honeymoon par aye ho…apke pati apke saath hai… phir bhi thand lagti hai apko…kamaal hai…

**Tarika** shocked on what she said in front off all nd she blushed badly nd turn her face downward…

**Mrs. Rana** looked at Abhi's face dn continues - kahin aapki ladai to nahin hui inke saath…Ins. Rana give her an anger look…nd she too showed him angry expressions…

**Abhi **- are na…nai Bhabhi g main bilkul nai ladta hu inke saath…chahe to aap pooch lijiye inse…nd than he look at tarika nd speaks – main to inse bahut pyar karta hu…kyu Tarika g…nd he holds her hand under the table…Tarika tried a lot to remove her hand from his grip but all in vain…nd was eating with one hand…

Tarika don't know what to speak…nd became very nervous nd blushing…

**Mrs. Rana** looking at Tarika nd speaks again - aap itni nervous kyu lag rahi hai…nd than look at Abhi…kahin apke patidev ne apka haath to nahin pakad rakha…

**Abhi **scared nd immediately leave her hand…nd Tarika was about to laugh but controlled…nd give Abhi a puppy eye look…

**Mrs. Rana** - o g hota hai hota hai…nayi nayi shaadi hui to aisa hi hota hai…mere Ins. Saab bhi aise hi karte the…mujhe hamesha ek haath se hi khana padta tha…nd she blushed on remembering something…

**Ins. Rana** interrupts her - oh Dolly g...aap inhe khane bhi dogi ya apni baton se hi inka pet bhar dogi…

**Mrs. Dolly **- o maine kab inhe roka hai…main to bas inka dil behla rahi hu…khao g aap…

Abhrika laugh on this nd they enjoyed there a lot…nd Mrs. Dolly Rana gifted Tarika Shawl nd Abhi - Himachli cap nd they too invited them to Mumbai nd say thank you for delicious Himachli food …take nd give best wishes for future…nd left their house…

**In Suite again** -

Tarika changed her clothes nd move towards bed…Abhi too changed his clothes nd lie on bed…Tarika place his head on his chest… nd they discuss about Mr. nd Mrs. Rana…nd than…

**Abhi** thinking something nd speaks- Tarika…ab hamar Honeymoon over ho raha hai…sirf kal ka din hai hamare azaadi ka yahan…2 din baad phir wahi bureau…wahi murder aur nd made bad face - wahi Dr. Salunke…

**Tarika** laughs on this nd became serious - haan Abhi…phir wahi sab shuru ho jayega…nd she sighed…main bahut miss karugi apne in khoobsoorat lamho ko…yaadon ko…

**Abhi **kissed on her head nd speaks - kal hum shopping karenge dher sari…aur uske baad…

**Tarika **- uske baad…kya Abhi…

**Abhi **- uske baad kal ki raat main yaadgaar banana chahta hu phir se…kal yahan hamare aakhri raat hai…

Tarika blushes nd smiles…nd didn't speak anything…nd Abhi speaks again mischeivouly - waise Tarika…tumhe thand to nahin lag rahi…

**Tarika** - nai to Abhi…kya hua…

**Abhi **- nai main wo Mrs. Dolly ki baat yaad kar raha tha…

**Tarika** - kaun si baat…

**Abhi** hugging her in his arms - yehi ke mere hote huae tumhe thand kaise lag sakti hai…nd he start to kiss her…roughly on his face nd neck…

**Tarika** trying to remove herself from him - Abhi…Abhi…plz…plz Abhi stop…nd Abhi leave her…nd looking at her…

**Abhi** - place his hand on her cheek nd speak – kya hua jaan…

**Tarika** - plz Abhi…aaj…aaj nai….

Abhi kissed on her forehead nd leave her - theek hai jaan…jaisa tum kaho…lekin…lekin…kal nai sunuga main kuch…

Tarika nodded her head in yes nd blushed…buried her head in his chest nd they hug each other…nd sleep like this…

**Next day** -

Abhrika is on shopping today…buying gifts for their friends…b ut first of all they bought gift for Daya….

**Abhi** - Daya ke liye ye jeans aur goggles…

**Tarika **- aur ye funky chain bhi…

**Abhi** - haan use bahut achhi lagegi…aur is baar to use sabse pehle gift denge…pata hai na last time kaise roya tha gift ke liye…nd they laughed…

Than Abhi looking at something nd smile mischievously – Tarika…tumhe pata hai main Dr. Salunke ke liye kya lene wala hu…

Tarika happy tone - kya Abhi…

**Abhi** - wo dekho…nd he signal towards something…

**Tarika **hit him on the shoulder - wo itne bhi boodhe nahin huae ke unhe Shadi (stick) ki zaroorat padhe samjhe…waise tum ye ACP Sir ke liye le sakte ho lena chaho to…

**Abhi **raising an eyebrow - achha g…abb to hamare ACP Sir bhi jawaan ho gye tumhare Dr. Salunke ki tarah baal uga kar…aur tum unhe shaded dena chahti ho…nd this type they teasing each other…move ahead…nd buy matured 40 yr. whiskey for Dr. Salunke…nd other gifts for everyone… did lunch at restaurant…took some photographs…nd again move towards their hotel in evening…

**In Suite**-

Abhi opens the door…nd place shopping bags inside…nd than Tarika enters …stunned to see the room decorated again with flowers nd red heart shape baloons….nd candles nd diyas (in water pots)…

**Tarika** happy nd blushing - Abhi…ye sab…

**Abhi** looking at her - maine kaha tha na jaan…aaj ki raat ko main yadgaar banauga…

Tarika blushed nd looking around room nd her face was glowing more than before…she hugged Abhi…

Abhi hugged her too…nd than seprates after some time…nd speaks – tum…tum change karlo…

Tarika turned her eyes downward…Abhi smiles….Tarika move towards washroom to get freshen…came after few minutes holding towel in her hands… wore satin night suit nd Abhi was standing there by turning of light…nd room was glowing nd giving mesmerising look in candles diyas nd baloons… Her heart beat become to increase…she don't know how she will handle all this now…but she is trying to control again…

**Abhi** give her seductive look…nd move towards her…holds towel from her hands nd place on side…Tarika's hand bit shivering…nd feel nervousness…Abhi hold her hands in his hands nd give a gentle kiss on her forehead…Tarika shivers again…

Than he hold her from backside nd place his hand on her stomach…she shivers nd hold his hand…than he kisses on her neck…nd speaks…

**Abhi** in romantic tone - Tarika…apni aankhen band karo…

**Tarika** scared a bit - k…kyu Abhi…

Abhi turn on the music –

_**Song -Pyar manga hai tumhi se…na inkaar karo…pyar manga hai tumhi se…na inkaar karo…paas baitho zara aaj to…ikraaar karo…**_

**Abhi** - shhh…kuch mat bolo…plz…

Tarika was scared but don't want to hurt Abhi so she closes her eyes…

Than he removes a black cloth from his pocket nd blindfold Tarika… **Tarika** hold his hand nd speaks - Ab..Abhi ye kya…

Abhi move his lips towards her ear…nd speaks…kuch nai hoga jaan…nd he kisses on her ear…she shivers…

_**Song - pyar manga hai tumhi se…na inkaar karo…kitni haseen hai raat…dulhan bani hai raat…**_

Than Abhi hold her in his arms nd lie her gently on bed…Tarika's heart was never running like fast like this….as she don't know what is going on…she was just trying to control her nervousness ndd ghabrahat…nd satisfying herself by thinking - Tarika relax…wo tera Abhi hai…jee jaan se chahta hai tujhe…kyu dar rahi hai itna…us par bharosa rakh aur jo ho raha hai hone de…but still its not easy for her to control her fear nd ghabrahat…

_**Song- machle huae jazbaat…baat zara hone do…mujhe pyar karo…mujhe pyar karo…pyar manga hai tumhi se na inkaar karo…**_

Abhi sat beside her nd nd touched her face with his finger….she flinched….Abhi understand her state of mind very well…but he want to enjoy every moment of today's night with her…he smiles on seeing Tarika's ghabrahat…

He than opens her button's gently…she immediately holds his hands…

Abhi touched her hands with his lips…she flinched again…than Abhi holds her hands nd pinned upward to back rest of bed nd tied them with another piece of cloth…Tarika was dying due to ghabrahat….he can feel her heartbeat…she was pressing her lips again nd again in ghabrahat…

_**Pehle bhi tumhe dekha…pehle bhi tumhe chaha...ho pehle bhi tumhe dekha…pehle bhi tumhe chaha…**_

He than kisses her on neck nd moving downward…than he put an ice cube from bowl nd touch with her lips….she shivers again…than he move that ice cube downward nd than place that on her stomach…

_**S continues -kitna haseen paya…saath haseen hone do…mujhe pyar karo…mujhe pyar karo…pyar manga hai tumhi se…na inkaar karo…**_

He than leaned towards her stomach nd touches her lips to her stomach… she breathed heavily…than he starts to suck that water drops on her stomach…

Tarika breathed heavily speaks - Abb….Abhiiii…

Abhi than move upwards nd starts to kiss on her lips…she too kiss him nd feel relax a bit…

_**Itna madhur safar hai…tu mera humsafar hai…ha kitna madhur safar hai tum mera humsafar hai…beete huae wo din zara yaad karo…. **_

Than he separate from kiss nd he move downwards…nd remove her lowers gently…Tarika scared a lot…nd she speaks again… Abhi… plz….nai…plz mujhe dar lag raha hai…

Abhi speaks seductively - jaan…kyu dar rahi ho….is sab ko mehsoos karo…kitna achha hai ye…nd he give his lip touch on her foot first…she shivers badly…nd pulled her leg bit…but Abhi hold that again…

_**mujhe pyar karo…paas baitho zara...ikraar karo…mujhe pyar kar…na inkaar karo…**_

Than he undressed himself nd came upward by kissing on her legs…nd Tarika's heart was going out of control on his every seductive touch…than he came inbetween her legs nd make love…nd slept after that…

_**mujhe pyar karo…mujhe pyar karo…nd song finishes…**_

**Next morning** -

Tarika was not facing Abhi…as she was dying due to blushing thinking of night…nd bit upset nd scared too…but she has no courage to meet eyes with her Abhi…nd Abhi was noticing since he woke up so he stop Tarika who was packing their stuff ….

Tarika scared like hell when Abhi holds her in his arm from backside…Abhi really feels bad that if he hurt his jaan…so he holds her hand nd move towards bed again…she scared again…but Abhi make her sit on bed nd sat beside him…by holding her trembling hands in his nd speak with full love nd concern - Tarika…dekho meri taraf jaan…

Tarika give him a scared smile nd give a look to him nd again turn her face downward…

Abhi smiles too…nd kiss on her forehead…nd think something nd goes near Tarika nd speaks…Tarika…main janta hu ..kal raat jo hua…shayad tum dar gyi ho…ya sharam mehsoos kar rahi ho ape Abhi se…

Shayad tumhe mujh par kabhi gussa bhi ata hoga…ke main kaise tumhare jism ko enjoy kar raha hu…tumhara dard aur takleef maine mehsoos nahin ki…aur main janta hu…ke is sab ko lekar tumhare dil mein abhi bhi bahut dar hai…aur shayad meri liye naraazgi bhi hogi thodi si…aur main manta hu ke ek ladki hone ke naate ye dar sahi bhi hai…shayad main kabhi ye mehsoos nahin kar sakta…lekin tumhare is dar ki wajah se main tumhare aur mere in haseen lamho ko kharaab nahin hone dena chahta tha…aur meri ek baat yaad rakhna jo bhi lamhe hamne yahan betaye hai na…wo saari zindagi yaad karogi tum…aur apne Abhi ki tareef karogi ke achha hua usne tumhare dar ki parwah nahin ki…aur is nai rishte ko ache tarike se shuru kiya…

**Tarika'**s eyes filled with tears nd she hugs Abhi -m sorry Abhi…shayad tum bilkul theek keh rahe ho…mujhe ye sab hamesha yaad rahega…

Aur main is rishte ki ahmiyat samjh gyi hu…shayad isi liye pati patni ka rishta itna majboot hota hai…isme itne vishwaas ki zarurat hoti hai…I promise Abhi….main tumhe kabhi shikayat ka mauka nahin doongi…

**Abhi** kissed on her head nd speaks by separating her -aur tarika g…main apko is sab ke liye Thanks kehna chahta hu…mujh par bharosa rakha aur sab meri marzi par hone diya…Thanks a lot. Nd the hug again…nd checkout after one hour nd leave for Mumbai…

**Author's note**-

So guys…their Honeymoon ends here but their Romance will never end nd this is the end of **Mere dil mein aaj kya hai**…hope u enjoyed this a lot…nd Thanks a lot for encouraging me to write such bold story…Thanks again…


End file.
